Alice
by KatnissTheGirlOnFire19
Summary: This story is about a girl on a quest. (I think) The story doesn't have a plot yet, I'm just writing what my mind tells me to write. There are some gods/goddesses that I made up. There will be also some content from Greek/Egyptian Mythology in this story. Please read the first two chapters of this story! Even if you are not interested in Egyptian/Greek Mythology. Review! -Kat
1. Plot

**This is the plot of the new version of Alice:**

Alice had known a normal life in Quebec filled with friends and her only relative, her mother. Her father had disappeared the minute after she was born. She had no trace of him, couldn't remember him at all. She had convinced herself that her father was dead and long gone. From that day on, she had ignored the possibilities of him ever finding her and continued to live a normal life.

Until a certain day came and her fate was quickly changed. Her mom had completely disappeared that day, the same day Alice had met and trained with Coach and was given a chance to find out where her mom had disappeared to.

Alice has different powers developing. She later learns that she is the most powerful enchanter in her world. And that she is a dangerous weapon. Everyone wants her. During the quest that she is given, she encounters many enemies and develops many allies. Including a green-eyed boy.

In the end, she finds out where her mom is kept, but there's a catch. Alec has to face his father. Everything won't turn out like what Alice imagined at all.

_**~First Chapter is coming tomorrow~  
~Kat~**_


	2. Chapter 1

...

_Chapter 1 is here!  
Hope you like the story!_

_~Kat~_

...

**Chapter 1**

I paused and took out the key to unlock the door to my house. It was a quite nice building, a big Victorian gray and white stone townhouse with great sash windows. At the roof a matching chimney was placed to let out smoke from the fireplace placed inside the living room. Outside, the building looks old and aged.

I slipped the key into the lock and the door opened with a click. The entry led to the open kitchen, dining, and living room. I took a few steps into the house, not bothering to take my coat off because I knew I would be leaving again soon.

The interior was nothing like the exterior of the house. Inside, nothing was Victorian and old, everything was sleek and modern. The kitchen had deep black sparkling granite counters and high-end stainless steel appliances. The dining table was a clear glass top with a simple matching glass base. The couch was a white leather sectional shaped much like a box. Across it, a modern fireplace was located. And above the fireplace, a large flat screen TV was placed.

"Mom?" I yelled. "Mom, I'm home!"

Placed on the kitchen counter was a there was a platter of cookies. I picked one up; it was soft, just baked recently. But the room smelled nothing like the aroma of chocolate chip cookies. It smelled more like—a scream with a series of crashes sounded from upstairs of the house. I knew that scream. The scream sounded suspiciously like my mothers.

At that moment, I ran up the steep glass stair case placed to the left of the door. While climbing it, it gives you the feel of walking on absolutely nothing. As if you're walking on air. Upstairs, it smelled strongly of fire and smoke.

I threw open the double doors situated at the end of the hall that led to my mother's room. It was in chaos. Her bed spreads were tangled up and pillows were thrown across the room. Her reading chair was placed upside down, far from its usual position near the balcony glass door. The glass door that led into the balcony was broken into little shards and let air into the room. The curtains were whipping around, like a tornado.

At the right corner of the room was a rushed drawn circle. Connected to it was a star, the star of the Magi. Also known as the Christmas star. Splattered near the star were little puddles of blood. I knew immediately that it was my mother's.

I yelled throughout the room, "Mom?" There was no answer except the whistling of the wind and the whipping of the curtains. I ran to the balcony, hoping to find some clue to where she had gone. The cold weather hit me like a bullet. There was nothing on the balcony, except a broken glass of coffee and an overturned garden table.

I felt a breath at my neck. I quickly made a move and pinned the figure down. I was looking down at a dark haired young man with deep gray eyes. He looked about in his early 20's. I whipped out the knife I always kept in my boot and put it against his throat.

"Who are you and what have you done to my mom?" I asked coldly. "Where is she?" I put the knife deep in his throat, not quite deep enough to cut him.

"Get off of me," he said. His voice was not fully deep, but his chest rumbled.

"Where's my mom?" I replied, inching the knife deeper.

He muttered something unintelligible and threw me off of him with a thud. I landed on the balcony on my back; I quickly got up and pointed my knife at him.

"Put the knife down," he said.

"No," I answered.

He made a move so fast that he was a blur. He had kicked the knife out of my hand, leaving me a pain at my wrist. He grinned at me, "There you're unarmed."

"No I'm not." I reached into my left boot, my hand grappling for the other knife I kept. My hand felt nothing, only the inside of my boot and the hem of my jeans.

The young man laughed, "Looking for this?" Using his hand, he was twirling my knife.

I tried to kick his wrist, wanting to get even and wanting to retrieve my knife. But he had caught my foot and flipped me. I landed on my stomach with a punch of pain. He laughed once again.

"Daniel!" said a new voice from the hallway. This voice was also male, but judging by the sound, he was a couple of years younger than the young man, Daniel.

"Out here Charles," Daniel replied.

"What are you laughing about?" asked Charles coming to stand in the doorway of the balcony. Charles looked like a younger version of Daniel, except his hair was a shade lighter, and that he had startling blue eyes.

Daniel who still had a smile on his face, motioned to me. "She's a fighter, just like what Coach expected. Pinned me down, kept a knife in each of her boots, tried to cut my throat."

A smile broke out of Charles's face, "I like you already."

Realizing that I was still on my stomach, I got up and dusted myself off. "I don't care," I snapped.

"You should care," said Charles. "I don't fancy many people."

I asked them, "What have you done to my mother?"

"We," replied Daniel, "haven't done _anything_."

"Where is she then?" I inquired.

"Well, according to the circle placed in the room, I'd say that she was using magic. And that she was protecting herself while battling some sort of hellion," said Charles.

"But since she's gone, I'd say she lost. And that she's either dead, or that maybe she got kidnapped," supplied Daniel.

"She's not dead," I retorted. "And magic? My mother said that her life was dangerous before—that I needed to learn how to protect myself—but I was thinking that she was working for the CIA or something. And that government people were coming after her. _Not_ magic," I said. "And is magic even real?"

Charles and Daniel looked at each other, then laughed. Their laugh was louder than the whistle of the cold wind of Quebec. "The CIA?" asked Charles still chortling.

I flushed, "well, what do you expect me to believe?"

"Magic," replied Daniel matter-of-factly.

"I can't believe in magic," I replied. "That's in fairytales!"

The air shimmered in front of Daniel. The next second, there was a tall man with shining silver hair standing next to me.

"That's magic," pointed out Charles.

...

_Who do you think the man is?  
And how do you think the story is going on so far?_

_I was thinking of writing short chapters, so I can finish one in each sitting.  
But I hate short chapters. What do you think?_

_Leave a review/comment for me to read on your opinion!_

_Chapter 2 will be here in a week._

_~Kat~_

...


	3. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

I raised my eyebrows at Charles, "Mag—"

"Did you get her? Is she alive?" The small man asked, cutting me off.

"Yes, Coach. Alice, step in next to me," ordered Daniel.

"Give me my knife back," I said, ignoring his request.

The man laughed whole heartedly, "Her voice sounds exactly like her mother's! Where is she?" he asked excitedly with a clap of his hands. "I want to see her!"

"Right here. Alice," said Daniel.

"My knife?" I asked stubbornly.

"She's as stubborn as her mother too!" said the short man, called Coach.

"I'll give you your knife if you step next to me," said Daniel exasperatedly. "Right in front of Coach."

I stepped in next to him, and held my hand out. Daniel placed the knife in my hand. The weight was comforting in my hands. My mother had said that the knife had once belonged to my father, losing it would be like losing a part of me. It was the only thing that my mother and I had from him.

I heard someone suck in a breath, though more like a relieved gasp. "Alice?" asked Coach.

I turned from Daniel to him. Coach, as Daniel called him, was about in his late 30's. He looked young, but he had stress wrinkles on his face. He also had laugh lines at the corners of his mouth and eyes. He was an inch or two shorter than my 5'6 frame. "Yes, I'm Alice. Who are you?" I asked.

He studied me for a minute, "it's best to explain here in the Academy."

"The Academy? Is that a new boarding school of some sort?" I asked.

Coach shook his head, "hardly a boarding school. I expect to see you all back here shortly," said Coach. "Where's Charles?"

Charles marched up to stand next to me, "Sir," he said with a mock salute. Coach chuckled in reply then disappeared. I both looked at them questioningly.

"You come with us," said Daniel.

"No. I'm not," I told him defiantly. Daniel acted like he didn't hear my reply and walked inside, followed by Charles who gave me a grin before leaving.

I walked in moments later, getting tired of the chilly air produced by the cold climate of Quebec; it had always been cold here, though hot in the summers.

My mother's room was still in ruins. I momentarily remembered the tiny glass box she kept in her closet. There was nothing in the box, but the box itself was beautiful.

I ran into the bathroom, where a door was placed leading to her closet. I pushed away her knitted jackets as she called them, her 'prized possessions' and peeled the layers of silk covering the tiny glass box. The glass box shone under the light of the sun, coming in from the closet window. The glass was actually crystal, but before I was afraid to touch it—fearing that I might shatter it—so she had assured me that it was 'glass.'

Now, with light shining down on it, it looks like as if I might _really_ shatter it if touched. My mind casually ignored the silly possibility of that happening, and made me grab the box in desperation. There was a force that suddenly appeared, telling me to open the box. I knew that there would be nothing in it, seeing clearly from the outside.

But when I opened the box, there laid a silver necklace. On the chain, hung a pendant in the shape of the Christmas star. The star—from what I saw—was also crystal, just like its case. She—my mother—had always admired the star. She said that it was a symbol for protection, and that it had the power of magic.

A realization had dawned on me. They're telling the truth—Daniel, Charles, and Coach. Magic is real. Looking at this star, I realized that this wasn't a mad lie.

I chained the necklace onto my neck, the star falling just under my collar bones. The star had a cold temperature, making me shiver. I then grabbed the crystal box and made a run downstairs, wanting to catch up with Daniel and Charles. Only to be stopped by a wall of body.

He grunted in protest. "First time you knock Daniel down, I don't blame you. Then you knock me down, I'd say it was an accident. Or maybe it is a hobby of yours, knocking handsome boys down to the ground. Though, by the look on your face when you first saw me—as an angel probably—I'd say right now that you are trying to get with me."

My mouth hung open in shock, _"'get with you?'"_ Charles nodded honestly, then smiled casually.

"Are you two done chatting?" asked Daniel, who was coming to the door. "I'd like to move, though I'm sure you two would like to have tea with each other."

I looked at Charles and glared, "how do I get away from him?"

"Ah!" said Daniel delightedly. "I now see why Charles favors you." Daniel took my elbow and said, "This way." He guided me to the stairs, him stepping down first. I stopped, "Well come on," he said. "I thought you wanted to get away from Charles."

"I do," I told him. "I just have to go check something first."

I ran from the stairs and went to check my room. My bedroom was as big as my mother's. Luckily, it was clean and neat like I had left it this morning. I took one look at it, wanting to commit the room to memory because I had this eerie feeling that I wouldn't see home for a very long time.

My bed that looks painfully stiff because of its shape, a simple box with a made out of white leather with a head board. Though the bed was the comfiest thing I'd ever slept in. To the left of my bed, across from the door was my balcony.

Out there was a beautiful view of the St. Lawrence River. Also, my easel with my painting and art supplies were kept there. I had started to paint only earlier this year, because of the sunset that looked beautiful on the river.

In one corner of the room, stood a black narrow floor to ceiling bookcase. I took a couple of steps, reaching there. I extended my arm, reaching for a gold bound book. The book slid out of the bookshelf and landed in my hands. I caught it heavily. It was my favorite book—a set of two fictional stories combined into one—wrote by a Greek philosopher, Homer.

"What are you looking at?" asked Charles, just now coming into my room.

"A book, you do know what it is don't you?" I asked mockingly.

He looked hurt by what I said, "I do read, mind you." He plucked the book out of my hand. He read the title aloud, "_The Iliad and The Odyssey by Homer_."

"Have you read it?" I asked. Though I knew what the answer would be, no.

Charles surprised me by saying, "Yes. Actually I have. I find it ironic that Odysseus did not give up. Given the fact that the gods were against him and it was almost impossible to arrive home. Yet, he did. A journey that took ten _long_ years."

"Plus the ten years he was in war," I added.

"Yes. Plus that. 20 years. It took him 20 years," he said. "Why are you holding it?"

"I just wanted to see it again," I replied. "I have this feeling that I won't be returning to my room after a long time."

"Alice!" called out Daniel.

I took the book back from Charles and held it in my hands. Having the book in my hands, I took one last glance at my room and ran to Daniel. "I just got this," I told him. I don't know why I hadn't returned the book in the shelf, though I had meant to.

"A book?" he asked.

"Yes, it's special," I said. "Should we go, or—Wait. Where are we going exactly?"

"I got a vortex started," he replied. "It's in the living room."

I nodded, not bothering to ask what a vortex was. I'd learn soon enough, I had decided. Daniel raised his eyebrows at me, expecting a question. I just smiled at him and walked to my living room. In the far right of the room, stood a gold of swirling dust and silver bubbles. I could now see why they call it a vortex. It was a circular current, an accelerated gyre. The dust was spinning at an incredible speed, looking like a gold wormhole.

"That will take us to the Academy," explained Daniel.

"It's a cyclone," I said.

Daniel smiled, "It's a portal."

"So, you just step in," I asked. "And then you just…appear in the Academy?"

"Yes," answered a voice behind me. Charles.

"Speaking of a _cyclone_," said Daniel pointedly at Charles.

"I take that as a compliment," commented Charles with a short smile.

Daniel snorted and stepped into the vortex. The gold dust swallowed him up, then he disappeared. I looked at the vortex thoughtfully, then looked at Charles. He made a motion, as if saying, go ahead. And so I did, I stepped into the vortex and let it swallow me. The last image I saw was Charles taking a cookie and popping it into his mouth with a grin at me.

...

_That chapter took long to finish, sorry about that._

_What do you think so far?  
PM me or leave comments!_

_Chapter 3 will be here by next Thursday!_

_~Kat_

...


	4. A Letter From Me

**A letter from me**

I was wondering…  
So you know how it says the countries where people are reading your story?  
Or where they're from?

Well, it says that there are people from 6 other countries (not including USA) that are reading my story.  
I just wanted to say hi.

**HI!**

Yes, that's it.  
I just thought it was incredible that there are other people, outside the US, reading my story.  
It makes me excited and more pumped up to write.

Anyways, thank you for reading and supporting it!

And as a thank you gift (I guess), here's a snippet of chapter 3:

_The ride in the vortex was like going through a wormhole filled with fine, gold sugar. I felt the rush of wind, the rough gold dust, and the cool silver bubbles press at my skin. _

_I dusted myself off, Daniel doing the same. Behind me, the vortex was still spinning its usual speed. Charles had not come out of the vortex yet. _

"_You should move before Charles hits you," he said. _

"_I should, what?" I asked confusedly. _

_Daniel put a hand on my arm and pulled me aside, just as Charles appeared at the spot I stood n seconds ago. "If you had been there he would've landed on you," said Daniel matter of factly. _

"_You would've been my pillow cushion," supplied Charles. _

_At that line, a scene blossomed from my mind. Charles was over me, his bright blue eyes just inches above mine, him getting off of me and muttering an apology. The scene brought color to my cheeks, so I hastily looked away from Charles, hoping that he wouldn't see the blush. _

_But not before I noticed that he was holding the platter of cookies that my mother had made. At the thought of my mother, my stomach lurched. The feeling made the hotness at my cheeks cool quickly. _

"_Where to now?" I asked. _

"_Coach's office," answered Daniel. "Come on," he said. I followed him through the hallways of the Academy. It was set up like an old castle._

~Kat~


End file.
